Conociendo lo leido
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: -Un fαnfic pαrα conocer α estα locα escritorα-Un díα normαl se convierte en uno muy distinto con unα video cαmαrα. -Muchos personαjes-


**Disclαimer_: Ningún person_**_α__je o cu__α__lquier otr__α__ cos__α__ o serie que reconozc__α__n no me pertenecen si no __α__ sus respectivo cre__α__dores_

**Advertenciα:** Mencion de αlgunα serie o sαgα de Hαrry Potter; Hαy incesto. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño.

* * *

><p><em>El primer párrafo es el último disfrazado.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo lo leído<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Letras<strong>

**·**

Una pelirroja ojos avellana corría por toda la sala con un micrófono en la mano y su primo Mike detrás de ella con una vídeo cámara en la mano; todos sus primos ahí presentes cada vez que iba a pasar por donde ellos se encontraban justo en el momento adecuado movían o alzaban las cosas para que la pelirroja no las destrozara en su carrera; su hermano mellizo ya harto; y siendo tan ágil [por eso era buscador] en una de las pasadas de su hermana la jalo del brazo y Mike su primo se lo agradeció en silencio.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Lindsay?—pregunto molesto Alexei

—Arreglo todo para el documental—contesto la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—¿Que documental?—pregunto su hermano mayor Caeli que pasaba por un lado de ellos

—Sí uno que con ayuda de Mike subiré a Youtube o no sé qué otra página muggle—contesto la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros—Además papá me acaba de regalar esta cámara y este micrófono; tengo que usarlos, ya comenzaremos. ¡Mike tú serás el primero!

El pelinegro [como su abuela] se levanto de donde se mantenía acostado descansando; le dio la cámara a Alexei y este comenzó a grabar a su primo mayor-¿Qué demonios debo de decir?-pregunto frustrado a la pelirroja que le hacía señas para que comenzara.

Lindsay tomo su varita y escribió en el aire "Es un documental sobre nosotros; di algo de ti" el pelinegro primo mayor asintió se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente logrando que Alexei riera y Lindsay lo golpeara.

—Bueno, Mi nombre es Mike Weasley tengo 18 años y estudió para auror; mis padres son Molly Weasley II y Fred Weasley II; tengo dos hermanos Vladimir y Audrey, en Hogwarts era Gryffindor soy el primo mayor Weasley—sonrió arrogante y salió de la vista de la cámara sentándose a lado de Lyra.

—Como dijo él es Mike nuestro querido primo mayor; especialmente querido para mi, aunque no deje que le cambie de color de cabello a verde—comento con un puchero la nieta de Ron Weasley—Ahora es el turno del primo siguiente que sería Marina la pelirroja corrió hacia una metamorfoga que al verla con la cámara su cabello cambio a rojo al igual que su cara; Lindsay le dio el micrófono después de unos minutos su cabello volvió a su tono morado normal con un suspiro se dispuso a hablar.

—Soy Marina Lupin Weasley, como podrán ver soy metamorfoga como mi padre Ted y mi abuela Tonks; tengo 17 años soy la prima Weasley mayor, mis padres son Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley tengo dos hermanos Gabriel y Remus, acabo de graduarme de Hogwarts hace unos meses estuve en Hufflepuff como mi padre—después le dio una sonrisa a la cámara y huyo a cualquier parte menos ahí

—Supongo que sigue Caeli, ¿verdad?—pregunto Alexei a su hermana para luego darse vuelta y grabar a su hermano mayor que le sonreía coqueto a la cámara Lindsay asintió y le paso el micrófono a su hermano.

—Soy Ryan Caeli Potter Weasley, tengo 17 años mis padres son James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley Granger, estoy planeando estudiar ley de la magia para un día ser ministro de...—

—Sigue soñando—murmuro por lo bajo Alexei; Lindsay le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro y le grito un "Cállate no interrumpas"

—Como decía—fulmino a Alexei—Seré ministro de magia en un futuro, acabo de graduarme de Hogwarts estuve Gryffindor como mis padres, tengo dos hermanos menores que son estos dos que se encuentran frente a mi—sonrió y la cámara giro a Lindsay

—Si es nuestro hermano, mío y de Alexei, grábate hermano—dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, la cámara giro un poco y se pudo ver a un castaño que saludaba alegremente a la cámara esta dio de nuevo vuelta grabando a la chica de ojos avellanas—Ahora las gemelas

En ese momento sin esperarlo y espantando al castaño frente a la cámara aparecieron dos chicas de cabellos negros de idénticos rostros solo con la diferencia que una tenia ojos verdes y la otra azules; traían un sonrisa picara en el rostro cosa que hizo que Alexei palideciera.

—Nosotras somos, Alexia y

—Alexa—continuo la otra—Nuestros padres son Albus Severus y

—Dominique Weasley—como anteriormente continuo la otra—Tenemos 17 años y acabamos

—De terminar nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts en la casa

—Slytherin, como nuestros padres; y para que no se confundan yo soy Alexia porque tengo los ojos azules y—

—Yo soy Alexa porque tengo los ojos verdes—y con un sonrisa las dos chicas desaparecieron de la vista de la cámara

—Esas son nuestras primas más…más…—

—Ruidosas—rió Alexei, Lindsay lo mira mal—¿Qué? Es verdad papá siempre lo dice; que después de nosotros dos van ellas, aunque nosotros vamos en la categoría de desmadrosos—río el castaño

—Como sea, ahora Gabriel—sentenció Lindsay sonriendo a sus hermanos

Alexei dio vuelta buscando a su prima y lo único que vio fue cuando ella corrió en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir fue detenida por Vladimir, que le sonrió y con una facilidad la subió a su hombro llevándola donde los mellizos la esperaban.

—Eres un bastardo, Vladimir—murmuro ganándose una fea mirada de Marina y una sonrisa de Lyra quien le sonrió para darles fuerza—Soy Andy Gabriel Lupin Weasley, tengo 16 años y acabo de terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts; soy de la casa Gryffindor y tengo un hermana mayor Marina y uno más chico que es Remus—sin decir más desapareció de la vista de la cámara

—Esa es nuestra…—

—Amargada prima—continuo Alexei y después los dos mellizos rieron

—Bien, bien, Es mi turno— llego una rubia brincando Alexei la enfoco con la cámara; la pelirroja se paró a lado de él

—Mi nombre es Lyra Malfoy; tengo 16 años y acabo de terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin como mis padres que son Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter; tengo dos hermanos Fornax y Aquarius—dijo con arrogancia la chica; Alexei giro levemente la cámara hacia él solo para que se grabara como rodaba los ojos ante lo dicho por su prima hermana; en ese momento llego un pelirrojo de ojos marrones y una sonrisa cínica

—Yo soy Vladímir tengo 15 años; pase a mi sexto año en Hogwarts en la casa Ravenclaw. Soy hermano menor de Mike y mis padres son los mismos que los de él; es mi hermano mayor y de mi sigue la enana…

—¡Oye!—interrumpió una pelinegra de 12 años con un puchero en el labio—Le diré a papá que me llamaste enana

—Lo siento, ena…Audrey—se corrigió; los demás rieron y Mike negó con la cabeza; la pelirroja ojos avellana se aliso la ropa pues ya era su turno

—Hola, yo soy…Alexei mueve la cámara hacia acá yo estoy hablando…Como decía soy…eres un imbécil Alexei—

La cámara se movió y grabo el suelo—No me provoques que no te grabare—dijo burlón Alexei, pero gracia a Merlín llego Caeli arrebatándole la cámara su hermano este lo fulmino con la mirada y se para a un lado de su hermana pues también era su turno

—Nosotros somos mellizos, por eso somos tan diferentes. Yo pelirroja el castaño, yo ojos avellana, el azules—comenzó Lindsay

—Sí, tenemos 15 años y acabamos de terminar nuestro quinto curso en Hogwarts en la casa Gryffindor y en una semana más cumplimos 16 años—dijo con orgullo el castaño

—¡Sí!—salto Lindsay—Nuestros padres son los mismo que los de Caeli así que no hay motivo para repetirlos, aunque eso me recuerda lo que mamá siempre dice—ríe Lindsay

—¡Oh, sí!—sonrió Alexei—Son idénticos a su padre; gracias a Merlín Caeli se parece a mí y así no me salen tantas arrugas—dijo el castaño imitando la voz de madre, Lindsay soltó una carcajada que Caeli coreo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un rubio hombre mayor de ojos grises los tres Malfoy ahí corrieron hacía él, Draco sonrió y cargo a Aquarius su nieta de 7 años en brazos; Fornax lo abrazo y Lyra también lo hizo.

Lindsay corrió hacia él con intenciones de hacerle una entrevista; Draco nada más vio la cámara y lo peor que estaba en las manos del hijo de James Potter II sabiendo todo lo que ese chico había hecho en sus cortos casi 16 años.

—¿Para qué es la cámara?—pregunto desconfiado

—Para hacer un documental, donde usted saldrá—dijo Lindsay—Infórmenos de algo de su vida

—Eh…Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy estoy casado con Astoria y tuvimos un hijo Scorpius que se caso con Lily Potter II tienen tres hijos que son Lyra de 16 años, Fornax de 15 y mi pequeña nieta de 7—dijo el rubio; antes de que la pelirroja hija de James pudiera agregar algo; la madre de la chica llego furiosa y detrás de ella venia James Potter II, Caeli suspiro sus padres había peleado de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—gritaba la pelirroja—No quiero escucharte—se había girado hacia él con cara de pocos amigos

—Por Merlín Rosie, tienes que escucharme—decía fastidiado James

—No me llames Rosie, solo las personas que me quieres lo hacen—dijo Rose—Y al parecer **tú** no me quieres

Fred II y Molly II Weasley estaba en la puerta parados observando a sus primos discutir por otra estupidez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; detrás de ellos estaban Dominique y Albus al igual que los primeros disfrutando del espectáculo

—Oh vamos, Rosie. ¿Tanto te molesta que hable con ella?—pregunto con burla el Potter mayor

—¡Sí!—grito Rose furiosa

—Tengo que hablar con Dianne Brown; porque es reportera y yo soy el capitán de _Avispas de Wimbourne__,_ es algo que tengo que hacer, Dian es una buena…

Rose había sacado su varita; apuntaba con ella a su marido y primo con intenciones de hechizarlo en cualquier momento, Lindsay que se había acostumbrado a esas peleas no se le hacía raro; lo que si se le hacía raro era que fuera por una mujer

—No nombres a esa…a esa tipeja enfrente de mí y de mis hijos—amenazo la pelirroja ojos azules, Caeli negó con la cabeza; la verdad era que cada vez que sus padres peleaban era más gracioso, por su parte Alexei estaba grabando todo sin perder detalle—Sabes muy bien que yo y esa no nos soportamos y tú te atreves a hablar con ella; yo nunca he hablado con personas que no soportas

—Mamá, pero y el señor…—Rose había girado a ver a su hija para que callara; James las observo, sin perder el tiempo se quito de enfrente la varita de su mujer y se acerco a su hija de 15 años para saber qué era lo que iba a decir

—¿Qué ibas a decir, Lindsay?—pregunto sonriendo, la pelirroja observo a su madre que estaba pálida muy pálida

—Es que mi mamá recibe visitas de Matt Krum; ella le ha dicho un millón…—

—Un millón uno—interrumpió Alexei—Que se aleje y la deje en paz pero ese señor no entiende y sigue insistiendo, diciéndole las misma cosas

—¿Qué cosas?—pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

—Le dice que se fugue con él, que le va dar todo que no le faltara nada; que ya no tiene que preocuparse por sus hijo porque ya están grandes y muchas cosas por ese estilo—contesto Caeli, el castaño ojos avellana se giro a su esposa-prima y la fulmino con la mirada ella le sonrió nerviosa

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—pregunto con voz ronca

—Porque…porque no quería que te pusieras así—contesto la pelirroja, ojos-azules, James no dijo más y desapareció de ahí

—¿A dónde fue?—pregunto Lily Potter II

—A matar o torturar a Krum—contesto Fred; Lily rodó los ojos eso no era nada fuera de lo común siempre buscaba escusas para pelear con el

—Esto se parece a aquello que nos contó el abuelo Ron—murmuro Alexei a Lindsay quien asintió sonriendo

**Flash Back**

_Un hombre pelirrojo con infección de uno que otro cabello blanco, se encontraba enojado, más bien furioso pues lo que su yerno –además de sobrino- le acababa de decir era para estar así o más. Pues al parecer las mujeres descendientes de los Granger que fueran brujas –Como Rose y Hermione- tendrían que ser cortejadas por algún Krum, como había sido con Hermione y ahora estaba pasando con su hija Rosie._

_—Lind—llamo Ron a su nieta que jugaba con sus muñecas—Cuando seas más grande si algún chico con el apellido Krum se te acerca hazle cara de fuchi y aléjate de él, ¿Entendido?_

_La pelirroja ladeo su rostro—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque si no pasara como con tú mamá y tú papá, pelearas con tú esposo o novio o con tus hermanos y además de que yo me voy a enojar—dijo Ron observando de reojo a la cocina esperando que su mujer no saliera en ese momento_

_—¿Por qué ese señor busca a mi mami?—pregunto la niña ojos avellana_

_—Porque quiere separarla de tú papá—contesto el pelirrojo—Así que cuando lo veas en tú casa; golpéalo o lánzale algo, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Lindsay sonrió—¡Si!_

**End Flash Back**

—Recuerdo como cada vez que lo veías le lanzabas algo o le pateabas; o aquella vez que con magia accidental lo mandaste a volar por todo el vecindario—recordó Alexei riendo

Rose que había escuchado atentamente lo que sus hijos estaba hablando; aunque quiso enojarse no pudo más que sonreír pues si no fuera por eso pequeños arranque de su hija seguramente se hubiera divorciado hace tiempo.

**·**

—¿Cuánto crees que dure James con el Krum ese?—pregunto Scorpius a Albus

—No lo sé, la ultima vez, Fred y yo fuimos con él y solo fueron unos minutos pero ahora fue solo; seguro lo mata—dijo como si nada Albus Severus

—Sabes esto me recuerda a aquella vez que apareció Dylan Nott propuciendole matrimonio a Nicky, y lo peor del caso que enfrente de ti—recordó el rubio Malfoy, Albus hizo una mueca y su mujer le beso la mejilla

—Ni me lo recuerdes que lo hubiera matado de no ser por ti y Nicky—contesto con voz contenida [que hizo sonreír a Scorpius] Albus

—¡Malfoy!—grito Lily; al rubio se le borro de la cara su sonrisa y temió lo peor que bien su esposa era mezcla de Lily Potter, Ginny Weasley y Molly Weasley y esas mujeres enojadas no son nada buenas, ahora imagínenselas todas en una misma chica. Era algo de temer.

—¿Qué sucede amor?—pregunto con voz melosa Scorpius cosa que hizo reír a su mejor amigo Albus

—¡Todo es tú culpa!—sentencio la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada

—¿Qué es mi culpa, hermosa?—pregunto de la misma forma el Malfoy

—¡Que Fornax y Lyra estén así!—chillo la Potter ahora Malfoy señalando a sus hijos

—¿Qué estén cómo?—pregunto preocupado, Lily solo señalo donde sus dos hijos mayores se encontraban, la rubia y el pelirrojo; al parecer discutían por algo pues la rubia a ratos le sacaba la lengua a su hermano menor que era más alto que ella, este solo rodaba los ojos y seguía diciendo algo que los adultos no escuchaban, por eso los dos padres y [los metiches] los tíos se acercaron

—¡No! Entiende que no Fornax—dijo la rubia—Vampire Knight es aun mejor que Naruto e Inuyasha y muchísimo mejor que Sakura Card Captor

—No, serás mi hermana mayor y todo lo que quieras pero esa cosa de Krignt no se qué cosa no es mejor que mis animes—contraataco el pelirrojo

Fred II se acerco a su hijo Vladimir y [lo arrastro lejos de sus primos] lo llevo con el cerca de los adultos.

—¿Qué es de lo que hablan?—pregunto Dominique confundida

—Es una caricatura japonesa—contesto el chico pelirrojo

En ese momento Lindsay y Alexei habían entrado a la [pelea] plática entre los hermanos Malfoy.

—¡Naruto e Inuyasha son mejores!—había gritado Lindsay con una gran sonrisa

—Obviamente mi querida melliza está mal; como siempre ¿Naruto e Inuyasha mejores que Vampire Knight?, por favor siempre serán mejores los vampiros—dijo Alexei haciendo que Rose casi le de un infarto

—Deja que James se entere—murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja; Scorpius que estaba muy [demasiado] confundido no sabia que decir

—Es tú culpa, Scorpius—dijo Lily Luna—Y doy gracias a Merlín de que el señor Draco se halla llevado a Aquarius porque si no…—no necesito terminar la frase todos sabían cómo era la pequeña Malfoy: era un poco obsesiva

—¿Mi culpa?—se indigno el Malfoy—Tú fuiste la que compro ese aparato muggle esa caja que habla que no sé cómo se llama

—Televisor—dijo Fred sonriendo burlón

—¡Cállense!—grito la pequeña Audrey—Sus estúpidas caricaturas japonesas no se comparan con la saga de Twilight

Entonces los adultos supieron que todo eso iba para largo pues la testaruda Audrey [cosa que casi infarta a Fred II e hizo reír a Molly II] había entrado en la discusión; aunque se acostumbrarían cada vez los jóvenes estaban más perdidos, en sus tiempos era Facebook y twiter; ahora son caricaturas japonesas, codlsplays y otras cosas que quien sabe que eran.

* * *

><p><em>Demasiadas obras concluyen mucho después del final.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Holα. ¿Cómo hαn estαdo? Espero bien.<strong>

**Esto es mαs bien pαrα que conoscαn mis gustos; mαs o menos lo que leo y lo que escribo; no entre en detαlles en los αnimes ni nαdα por el estilo como seriαn parejαs y ese tipo de cosαs.**

**Por si quedo αlgunα dudα mis pαrejαs fαvoritαs son:**

**Rose w./J****α****mes S.**

**Albus S./Dominique W.**

**Molly II/Fred II**

**Dr****αco/Astoriα**

**Lily Lunα/Scorpius**

**Sobre lo demαs solo lo puse pαra que sepαn que me gustα el αnime y lα sagα de crepúsculo. Si quieren sαber que otrαs parejαs me gustαn lee los otros fαnfics que publicαre.**


End file.
